A wearable device may be paired with another existing terminal and access information by using the terminal. However, the existing wearable device has a screen with a limited size for better portability, and therefore is not suitable to display complex user interface (User Interface, UI) components or a web page on which there is a large quantity of text information and/or pictures, such as a Hypertext Markup Language (Hyper Text Mark-up Language, HTML) page.
Currently, a user receives a notification of a message on a wearable device, and may further view detailed content of the message on a mobile phone. This process includes the following content: After seeing a notification of a message on a wearable device (for example, a smartwatch), a user taps a button “Open on the mobile phone” on the smartwatch, and performs an operation on the mobile phone to view detailed content of the message corresponding to the message notification seen on the smartwatch.
In another implementation, when a user sees a notification of a message on a wearable device (for example, a smartwatch), and the message notification includes web page address information (for example, a web page link), the user flicks on the smartwatch, taps a button “Open on the mobile phone”, and then can view a web page on the mobile phone.
In the foregoing implementations, whether the user can view the message on the mobile phone in a timely manner is not considered, easily causing a waste of power and data traffic of the mobile phone.